User talk:Zaffie
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:About WOFW (World of Fanfictions Wiki)/@comment-Zaffie-20110213021201 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whitestar7 (Talk) 02:12, February 13, 2011 hey Zaf im doing whitey's contest (see front page) if your still interested in this wiki please join Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 03:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Since you replyed to the message on here, so will I. I also think it is unfair what forest did, I even left her a message. I think you should go and read it. I also left messages on your and Vi's blog, you should go read those too. I know i'll be breaking a rule on here, but for your protection, and the rest of the wikins on here, if Vi ever tries to join, ill ban her. And I love youso much Zaffie, that if i wasnt gay, i'd date you (I'd move to Aussieland just for you). Oh and i just thought of something, remember when (and I wasnt there) You had logged on the IRC on two accounts and you got banned for 3 days? Maybe thats why its 9 months this time. And I'll copy and paste all your fanfics on here for you so you can continue to write if youwish to join. and your stories dont have to be just about warriors, it can be about Ragnor or Dragons, or anything really. Just remember, you're always welcome here, Love Bloody Getsuga Tenshō 18:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) So would you like me to copy and paste your stories for you? and I would like it if you read my blog on WFW Getsuga Tenshō 00:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, just let me know. Getsuga Tenshō 01:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to write about Ragnor on here Zaf-o? Getsuga Tenshō 20:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Awwww okay, i just thought It would be cool to have you on meh wiki :(,but oh well, we can still talk :) Getsuga Tenshō 22:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I left this message on your sisters talk page too: Oh, its alright Zaffie, and I dont think Im gonna go back. On the IRC yesterday forestpaw said that she didnt care what ther non-admin users thought about what she did. In some causes thats alright, but not when it comes to banning people. So, yeah your free to join and all but Untill forest leaves I wont be going back. Getsuga Tenshō 22:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I mean its good for certian rules, but not for the banment of users. Exsepcially in your case. So, are the lifting/shorting your ban? Are you going to join here? we could really use an active and awesome user like you :) Getsuga Tenshō 23:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry Yo, look, I know you're angry, and I am too, but I'm only a little angry at you now and extremely angry at myself. You know me, I make decisions that are for the best and you can bet everything I've done has been pondered three times over and then three more times after that. Arti and I don't make these decisions lightly and I am sure that you understand why- it sucks. The reason I didn't want to talk to you when you were PMing me over and over was because I was so confused and so angry at myself. I actually wrote a really depressing story about cancer, I don't know if you saw that or not, but it was depressing. I thought talking to you that night would just make everything so much worse, so I ignored you and did what I thought was best. This whole situation has sent me into some kind of terminal depression on the wiki and now Arti and I have had to develop some other means of communication so we can stay in contact 24/7 about this. We're pretty much exhausted and sad and confused. I hope you understand that I do mean what I said to Blood about not caring what anybody else thinks- because I have my reasons and every time I have cared I get yelled at and stuff, like now. I think over my decisions with an almost painful extremity and I am always getting both sides of the story, even if it doesn't seem like it. I banned you for nine months because we were just so tired of the constant fighting and I don't even know. I wanted it to just end and you didn't seem to be listening, so I pinned all the blame on you. Vi explained the whole situation to me and that's all Arti and I talk about. I'm not even kidding. We've gone back and forth from keeping your ban and lengthening it and just erasing it overall and just about everything and anything in between. I'm happy to tell you that your global ban has been denied, and that's released one of the hugest weights off my chest of all-time (and Arti's as well). Arti and I didn't want to touch your ban until we knew what wikia staff thought, because it would be a shame if we lowered it and they banned you. Arti and I will be discussing lowering your ban tomorrow or later today(at everybody's request, including Vi's, and we are glad to). And the things you and Blood have been saying "behind my back" (do you think I don't look?) have been making me very sad. It hurts to see that coming from anyone, even after a huge decision like this. I don't think you understand the intensity in which EVERYBODY has been hurting me and my heart. It's come from all sides of the argument. I didn't want to ban anybody else but Blood was becoming rude and some kind of crazy dictator person. I'm keeping his ban; he stepped over the line from the moment he found out about your ban. I understand he was trying to protect you, but I just want him to know (I know he will read this message) that there is a line between bluntness and rudeness, and while it is thin, it is extremely tangible and easy to sense when you've crossed it. I also would like to remind him that this is the internet and whatever he posts is there for all to see- deleted or not. I can pull it up with no problem as can any other admin I ever appoint. I also want him to know that if he contacts me in any way, shape, or form, I will lengthen his ban by one week. I really, really, REALLY want you to know that I am sorry and I feel horrible. You also have to understand that continuous harassment isn't fun for anyone: you, the victim, the witnesses, and the people in charge. I also want you to understand that when the people in charge of you tell you to stop, you need to stop. You demonstrated outstanding self-control when you left WFW's channel and went to Ragnor's. I had a little sense of pride when I read that and that's when I realized how huge the mistake I made was. Anyway. I'm sorry again and I'll let you know what Arti and I decide. Hasta luega, Forest OMS OMS OMS OMS OMS OMS (Have you noticed I always do tittles like this when I have something important to say?) OMS Zaffie, theres this guy at my skool, and I've had a crush on him for ever and ever and ever, and in english today he said he thought I was cute and liked me? Since you have a boyfriend, tell me what to do. :) oh and Dont forget, your always welcome here if you dont want to go back to WFW with all that drama Getsuga Tenshō 01:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Me too, I'm going to skool in an hour and a half Getsuga Tenshō 11:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Zaffie, havnt talked to you in for ever, so whats up? Wikia Chat? Getsuga Tenshō 01:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Are you join now? Getsuga Tenshō